My Love
by SirEdwardIII
Summary: RenRuki set between the time Rukia is taken to Soul Society and Ichigo comes to save her. M for adult situations.


**A/N: Alright its been a loooong while since ive published anything so im not to sure about the outcome of this one. I'm also not a big RenRuki person but this is the only pairing that would work. Thinking about making some isane work, shes suchban underappreciated character...Anyhow enjoy!**

* * *

She was still towling off from her bath as she heard the knock on her cell door along with the familiar voice asking "Rukia, are you awake?"

It was midday, why would she be sleeping? She quickly slipped on her white robe before replying with "Of course Renji." The young shinigami quickly entered and shut the cell door. He had visited her everyday since they had arrived back in Soul Society. She greatly appreciated the gesture but Renji was never consistent with his timing; he once visited her at midnight.

"You do not have to ask permission to a prisoner's cell." She spoke softly, with a hint of affection; save for the incident in Karakura, Renji had not treated her like some base traitor, she was his lifelong friend.

"Yeah, but what if i had walked in on you taking a bath? Your brother wouldn't be happy." He said sternly, noticing Rukia's slight smirk as she had been doing just that. "In any case, i brought a gift for us to share." He said slyly as a mischievous grin found its way to his lips. Rukia was a bit shocked when he suddenly reached into his kimono, but was eased when he produced a bottle of sake.

They drank and talked. Laughter filled the small cell as they talked about their time in the academy, battle stories, Captain Ukitake, and her brother. Rukia was beginning to feel a small buzz but was otherwise in full control; it was unbecoming of a noble to not be able to hold their wine. She was quite content with their normal banter, life was absolutely boring in this cell, and she enjoyed being able to take her mind off of things.

Suddenly and without warning, Renji stood, an odd look upon his face. "Rukia i uh..." he stammered, the words seeminly lodged in his throat. For the first time in their long lives she saw him blush. He quickly took a deep breath and composed himself, the normal Renji back in control. "Since you're going to be executed..." he trailed off with a pained look for a brief moment. "There is something ive been wanting to tell you for a while, and i had hoped the sake would help me do it." He gave a long pause, gauging her reaction. She was a mixture of confused and curious, this was quite unlike Renji, and for him to break character must mean that it means alot to him.

"Rukia i love you." He spoke forcefully before continuing. "I've loved you since day one, and I've never stopped loving you. It breaks my heart that all of this is happening, and i wish i could stop it; But my biggest regret is not telling you sooner." His face was as red as his hair, and he found it hard to look her in the face. It took a moment before he could fully compose himself. "I know it could never go anywhere since you are a member of the Kuchikis, but my feelings won't go away. I love you too much to stop."

Rukia was taken aback, she never expected him to confess his love to her; especially not in a place like this. But what hurt her about it all is that she loved him too, and had never told him.

Without saying a word she wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his strong chest, breathing him in. If she were anyone else, tears would have been streaming down her face; but she was a Kuchiki, and they don't cry.

Renji was surprised at the sudden move, she hadn't hugged him since she had been adopted. Nonetheless he enjoyed every second of it, she hadnt yelled at him, or told him to suppress his feelings. No, she had hugged him more tightly than she had ever before, and he was overjoyed. While deep in thought, Renji didn't notice her slowly lift her head from his chest; and he surely didn't expect her to kiss him. But she did, those soft lips came into contact with his, and he instinctively kissed back. Rukia pulled back to look at him, and he saw that love filled those beautiful eyes of hers. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb before moving to her earlobe and down to the back of her neck where he pulled her towards him for another kiss.

Rukia broke the kiss again after a short while and once more dug her face into his chest while a wave of calm love passed over her. She prepared herself to speak. "Renji..." she began as she brought her head to gaze into his eyes, her hands cupped his face. "It brings me joy to know you share my feelings. We would have found a way even if my brother disapproved." She said sweetly. "You would have made me the happiest woman in soul society." She kissed him once more, contemplating her next sentence. "I've accepted my fate, and I've lived well, but now I may be able to go without my last regret."

Renji was curious, he had never heard of Rukia having any regrets. "I want to give my self to you." She spoke suddenly. Now it was his turn to be taken aback. Did she really mean that? He said the only thing he possibly could at that point; "What?"

She giggled at his question. "I was afraid that i might not ever be able to, but you're the only person i want give myself to." She said it so matter-of-fact that he knew she was serious. His mind was racing trying to think of anything he could say at this current moment, but was unable to as she stood up and slowly dropped her plain, white robe.

Her small, beautiful body shone from the sunlight entering through the small window. Renji could feel his erection growing as he took her entire form in, he had always wanted this but never imagined it would be here. Rukia caught sight of the bulge forming and blushed heavily, trying to avert her gaze. Renji got up and wrapped her arms around him as he took her into a deep passionate kiss; she returned it happily. The kiss ended and he targeted her neck, placing small kisses and pecks randomly. Her knees almost buckled at the unexpected pleasure as she instinctively moved her head as to allow better access. The pleasure increased as he began to nibble her neck and collarbone as well as sensually rub his hands along her sides. She pulled him closer as a small moan escaped her lips, she could feel his erection pressed against her small frame and became more aroused at what was to come.

Renji gave her firm ass a good squeeze before picking her up and laying her gently on the bed; now it was his turn to remove his garments. He watched her with a wicked grin as she made no attempt to hide her staring. This was the first time she'd ever seen a naked male. Her eyes grew wide as he dropped his clothing, he was definitely bigger than she had expected, even when he was pressed against her.

Quickly making his way to the bed, he positioned himself above her and ran the tip of his penis along her slit to lubricate it. This simple act had her shiver in both pleasure and anticipation. Even then, he knew he had to be gentle at first, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Their eyes met as he slowly slid inside her.

Rukia winced winced in pain as it tore, and seeing this, Renji froze, saying nothing. She reached up and cupped his cheek with a loving smile. Taking that as conformation he began to thrust, slowly, in and out, but keeping sure not to push in his full length. She gave out small sighs of pleasure as he slowly worked away her pain. A few short minutes of this had Rukia feeling mischievous as she began to slowly push harder against his thrust, causing him to go deeper. Wanting to show her how good he can be, Renji suddenly thrust into her all the way to the base of his shaft. She moaned loudly at the unexpected move, her back arching as she filled with ecstacy and her first orgasm riddled her petite body.

She had heard about this from Rangiku and decided to try it for herelf. Her hands found themselves to his back and she lightly dug her nails into his flesh. Pain and pleasure shot through his body as he unconsciously bucked deeper into her. His mischievous grin returned as he attacked her neck once more while he sped up his thrusts. The pleasure from his thrusts and her neck had Rukia dizzy with pleasure as she could feel her second orgasm starting to form, and she dug her nails deeper. Renji could feel his own orgasm coming, and began to thrust even harder while he bit her neck. She was practically screaming in pleasure as her second orgasm filled her body with euphoria. Her attention turned to Renji as hot fluid filled her and he grunted into her neck. After a minute to regain composure, she lifted his head and kissed him once more.

They laid on the bed while in each others arms, neither one saying a word as they enjoyed the peace and quiet. However, that was quickly interrupted as one of the guards Renji bribed to have these visits knocked on the cell door. "Lieutenant!" He said in a frantic panic. "Invaders have entered soul society!"


End file.
